zip_codefandomcom-20200214-history
90210
90210 is a postal ZIP code in Beverly Hills and Los Angeles, Los Angeles County, California. It is the main postal code in Beverly Hills and is located near Los Angeles neighborhoods including southwest of Studio City, southeast of Sherman Oaks, east of Bel Air, Beverly Glen, Holmby Hills, northeast of Westwood, north of Century City and Beverlywood, and west of Beverly Grove and Sunset Strip. It is one of them to be near the Hollywood Hills Statuses and Demographics 90210 is located in southern California and covers a slightly less than average land area compared to other ZIP codes in the United States. It also has a slightly higher than average population density. The people living in 90210 are primarily white. The number of seniors is extremely large while the number of middle aged adults is extremely large. There are also a small number of single parents and a slightly higher than average number of single adults. The percentage of children under 18 living in 90210 is slightly less than average compared to other areas of the country. Real Estate and Housing 90210 has a slightly less than average percentage of vacancies. The majority of household are owned or have a mortgage. Homes in 90210 were primarily built in 1939 or earlier or the 1950s. Looking at 90210 real estate data, the median home value of $1,000,001 is extremely high compared to the rest of the country. It is also high compared to nearby ZIP codes. So you are less likely to find inexpensive homes in 90210. Rentals in 90210 are most commonly 2 bedrooms. The rent for 2 bedrooms is normally $1,000+/month including utilities. 1 bedrooms are also common and rent for $1,000+/month. Prices for rental property includes 90210 apartments, townhouses, and homes that are primary residences. Employment, Income, Earnings, and Work The median household income of $132,254 is compared to the rest of the country. It is also compared to nearby ZIP codes. So 90210 is likely to be one of the nicer parts of town with a more affluent demographic. As with most parts of the country, vehicles are the most common form of transportation to places of employment. A higher percentage of people in 90210 than almost anywhere in the country avoid a commute altogether by working at home. In most parts of the country, the majority of commuters get to work in under half an hour. Most commuters in 90210 can expect to fall in that range. There are a slightly smaller percentage of employees that have to travel over 45 minutes to reach their place of employment. Schools and Education Compared to other ZIP codes, 90210 has a very small percentage of people that did not graduate high school. The area has some of the highest percentages of people who attended college of any ZIP code. 90210 is in the Beverly Hills Unified School District. There are 2 different elementary schools and high schools with mailing addresses in 90210. Traffic and Transportation California State Route 2 (CA 2), also known as Santa Monica Boulevard, is the only numbered route and main road in 90210. Other unnumbered roads in 90210 are Sunset Boulevard, Wilshire Boulevard, Rodeo Drive, and Beverly Drive. There are 2 freeways linking parts of 90210 including Interstate 405 (I-405) the San Diego Freeway, U.S. Route 101 (US 101) the Ventura Freeway, US 101 the Hollywood Freeway, and Interstate 10 (I-10) the Santa Monica Freeway. Attractions The Franklin Canyon Park, Mountains Recreation & Conservation Authority provides 605-acres of the park featuring many picnic areas, over 5 miles of trails, a duck pond & a nature center. The Greystone Mansion allows visitors to take self-guided tours of the sprawling mansion & grounds, a location in many films. The Beverly Hilton is a 4-star hotel with refined quarters, some with balconies, in a high-end hotel offering a renowned lounge & dining. Highlights Economy The unemployment rate in 90210 is 4.9% (U.S. avg. is 5.2%). Recent job growth is Positive. 90210 jobs have increased by 1.37%. Cost of Living Compared to the rest of the country, 90210's cost of living is 657.50% higher than the U.S. average. Population 90210's population is 21,741 people. Since 2000, it has had a population growth of 8.81%. Transportation Average Commute time is 25 minutes. The National Average is 26 minutes. Real Estate The median home cost in 90210 is $4,581,000. Home appreciation the last 10 years has been 8.85%. Schools 90210 public schools spend $15,886 per student. The average school expenditure in the U.S. is $12,383. There are about 16.9 students per teacher in 90210. Nearby ZIP codes * 90024 - Los Angeles * 90046 - Los Angeles * 90048 - Los Angeles * 90069 - West Hollywood * 90077 - Los Angeles * 90095 - Los Angeles * 90211 - Beverly Hills * 90212 - Beverly Hills * 91423 - Sherman Oaks * 91604 - Studio City Category:ZIP codes Category:California Category:Los Angeles County, CA Category:Beverly Hills, CA Category:Los Angeles, CA